Where Secrets Lie
by Konsoli
Summary: A girl moves to Konohagakure from the Village Hidden in the Sand, but she is no ordinary girl. What happens when Naruto falls for her, and will the Konohagakure Village be at stake becuase of it? no, its not temXnaru, its naruXoc.
1. A new girl

**Hiya guys! I'm Konsoli. This fan fic takes place after the chunin exam and before sasuke runs away and naruto tries to hunt him down, and Tsunade is Hokage. Tsurikeku (Sur-e-kay-ku) is the main chatecter. Or, Tsuri (Sur-e) is what she is mainly called in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the titles belonging to the series. Those belong to other peple. I only own Tsurikeku.**

* * *

Tsurikeku snoozed in her family's ever so full car as they passed through the gates of Konohagakure. Strands of her chocolate hair framed her face as they wriggled out from her ponytail under her pink bandana. Her pale blue eyes closed, due to the lack of sleep she had received from the endless packing and stacking of moving boxes into trucks and the car that she was now riding in. In her pink and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top with "Kunoichi" stitched in pink upon the back, she slept, exhausted, but she did not do so with out reason. For only a week ago, she found that her father had received a job in the village hidden in the leaves and that he would be expected to begin with in a weeks time, and thus, rushed her to say her farewells to her friends, relatives, and the only part of the world that she had ever called home, Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. Luckily, with ease eh completed the graduation test of the local ninja academy and then was assigned into a squad of three genin. Now in honor of the place that she once called home, and also in honor of the place that she now must call home, she wore two ninja headbands, one of sand around her neck, and one of leaf upon her forehead, both black headbands. As her car finally entered Konoha after going through all the security checks, it hit a slight pothole in the road, jerking her awake.

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyelids and gazed out the window. She saw trees, leaves, grass, and people. "Huh?" she muttered to her self. "Oh! That's right. I'm in Konoha. I think…" she trailed off.

Her father heard her muttering and glanced into the back seat seeing his daughter's eyes finally open. "Tsuri! You're awake," he greeted her.

Tsuri continued to stair out the window. These surroundings were much different that the ones the she had lived with in Sunagakure. "Are we in Konoha yet?" she asked.

"Oh, yes we are honey," this time her mother replied from the passenger seat. "Didn't you notice the trees?"

"Hn," she replied. It was much different that the sand she had been used to looking at. After all, she had lived in the desert all her life. She still wished that she was back in the village hidden in the sand with her friends on a morning like today.

It was Saturday and a sunny one at that. She would much rather be with her friends training, or even just talking with them, but instead she was cramped in a car that she would soon be forced to help unpack. The worst part is that she didn't even know where their house was, although she did know it was fairly large.

'_Oh well' _she thought. '_At least I get to go venture around this afternoon…' _and her thoughts ended as she fell back asleep, but not to quickly to see a pink haired girl strolling by with a smile on her face as she entered a flower shop.

"Ino?" The pink haired girl called into the flower shop.

At that moment, a blond appeared from behind a bouquet of daffodils. "Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Just, getting some flowers for our new neighbors," she cheerfully replied. "Mom's orders."

"Ah," the blond nodded, and began to find a few cheerful flowers for Sakura to take home so her mother could give them to their new neighbors. "Do you know who they are?" Ino asked intrigued. For it was not everyday that a new family moved into Konoha.

"Not really," Sakura replied. "Just that there is a girl around my age moving in with her family, and that they moved quite a ways to get here."

Ino handed a beautiful bouquet of bright colored flowers in exchange for the money that Sakura handed her. "Well maybe you can start hanging out with her instead of annoying me so much," she jokingly said as Sakura headed out the door with a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied as she left the flower shop. She looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers and pranced of towards home. She couldn't wait to meet her new neighbor. _'Who knows' _she thought, '_maybe she will actually become a good friend.'_

* * *

**Will Sakura find out who her new neighbor is next time, and will she learn of the sectrets she hides that remain in the village hidden in the sand? Read the next chapter to find out. **

**Please review. I would love to hear what fellow viewers think of my first work! Thanks in advance!**


	2. New Ninja Friends

**Hey! Disclaimer: I do not own anythng Naruto-related. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But i do own Tsurikeku.**

**Chapter 1: Enter Tsurikeku, info on stroy, enter Ino and Sakura.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Tsuri! Time to unpack!" Once again, Tsuri hesitantly opened her eyes.

They had finally reached their new house, and now was the part Tsuri loathed most of all; unpacking. Up the stairs with a very heavy box, then back down the stairs, then back up, back down, up, down, up, down... The process seemed to never end.

Tsuri was making her fourth trip down the stairs back out to the car when something caught her eye. It was pink, and it moved! This momentarily freaked out Tsuri for, but then she realized that under this moving pink blob was a head.

'_Cool.' _She thought. _'People hear dress awesome.'_

She noticed that the girl was just kind of standing there, so, like the nice young kunoichi her parents wanted her to be, she waltzed over to her to introduce herself.

"Hi!" she greeted as she smiled. "I'm Tsuri. Who are you?"

The pink haired girl smiled back. "I'm Haruno Sakura. My family sends these as a welcome gift," she said as she held out the bouquet of flowers. "We live right next door."

"Oh! Thanks…" Tsuri trailed off. _'What am I suppose to do now?' _Tsuri thought to herself.

Right then, Sakura noticed that Tsuri wore two ninja headbands. This kind of caught Sakura off guard. She had never seen one person wear two headbands at once before, especially when one was from Sunagakure and the other one was from Konohagakure.

Tsuri noticed this and asked, "So, are you a kunoichi?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied. "I'm a genin. What's your rank?"

Tsuri had to think about this for a moment. "Well," she started, "I have always trained with chunins, but never actually obtained the rank myself. So I guess I'm still considered a genin."

This caused Sakura to smile. She had expected for Tsuri to be at least the rank of chunin, due to the way that she dressed and acted. _'I guess that she just acts beyond her years'_ she thought. Sakura had also thought Tsuri was a chunin because she seemed older than herself, in the development way.

"Well,' started Tsuri, sensing that the conversation was turning stale," I really should get back to un-packing."

"Oh! Right." Sakura replied suddenly feeling insecure. "Well, maybe we can train sometime,"

Tsuri jumped at this idea, "That sounds fun. I'll hold you to that."

And Tsuri left the smiling Sakura at that as she dashed back to the moving truck and tossed the flowers onto a table that was being carried into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his usual route to the Ichiraku ramen shop, a young genin spotted a head of pink hair through a couple of trees.

"Sakura?" he asked himself. "Whats she doing around here?"

This bothered the blonde, so he decided to ask his teammate what she was doing. He jumped through the trees right into her walking path, and startled her doing so.

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed. For this had surprised her greatly. "What do you want?" she then asked coldly, so she could leave faster if he answered right away.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to Ichiraku too?" he asked hopefully.

"What…" this puzzled her for a minute. "Oh." It came to her that the Ichiraku ramen shop was only a few blocks away. "No," she replied annoyed. "I live right here," She motioned to her house, "and I really have to get going."

At this, she turned abruptly and headed for her door, hoping that he would just go on his way to eat his only source for life; ramen.

"Well, ok…" he said slightly disappointed.

He turned at this, sulking, and began to walk away, when he ran face-first into a large cardboard box.

"Hey! Watch where--" he was cut off by his vision.

There, standing before him, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his entire life time. He saw her brunette hair flowing from her ponytail like a chocolate waterfall, supported by a pink bandana holding back her bangs, which were cut to frame her angelic face. Her pale blue eyes looked back into his fierce sky-shade ones, glistening like frost. Her lips red as blood, and snow white teeth, perfectly straight. Then, Naruto's eyes shifted lower, to her v-necked tank top, where he could slightly see the pink lace of her undergarments, edging around her beautiful, round, lar--at this Naruto blushed vigorously and darted his eyes back up into hers.

"Hi," he said in a small voice that led him to believe that it was hardly him speaking.

"Oh!" It surprised Tsuri that she would meet two new people within 20 seconds of each other. she peered around the box further to get a batter look at who she was talking too.

She saw a scruffy looking kid who desperatly needed some shampoo and a hair cut, and was dressed in orange, which made up for his hair issues. For the second time today she thought _'People here dress awsome.'_

"Hello! I'm Tsuri! Who are you?" She greeted

Naruto struggled to find words, "uh…I-I'm…Na-Naruto" he stammered.

_AKWARD SCILENCE_

"Well, I need to get this into the house," Tsuri finally said after about 10 seconds, and began to leave.

"I'LL HELP!" Naruto suddenly shouted, completely forgetting that he was starving minutes before and had been practically running to the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Before Tsuri could refuse his help, he grabbed the box out from her hands and started, in a quick pace, to the front door of her house.

'_That's odd…' _she thought to herself. '_Why would he help me? He just met me… Oh well!' _She grinned to herself '_Less work for me!' _

Tsuri started to skip back to the moving truck when she heard a crash inside the house.

"Uh oh," she muttered, and started her countdown. "3, 2, 1--"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a voice boomed, right on time, " Why are you in here? Who are you? Get out of here!" screamed the voice inside the house. "I am not allowing stray kids into my house when I am in charge!" The ranting continued while Tsuri dashed up to the house, hoping to stop the hollering before the neighbors became annoyed.

_'Great. We live here five minutes and I am already making trouble. Oh well. New record I guess.' _She thought as she glanced around to see if any of the neighbors were looking out from their windows yet.

Tsuri arrived in the house, seeing what she had expected. Her older brother was staring down Naruto, and the young genin was plastered against a wall, hoping to not be skewered by the deathly glare he was being given at the moment.

Eyes wide, Naruto scuttled along the wall, towards the door, until the man noticed his movement.

"Oh!" he shouted. "Now you think that you are leaving, Don't cha?! Well, I've got news for you buddy! You're stayin' here till every box is moved into the house, even if you don't get home until two in the morning!" The man pounced at Naruto as he was making his escape, catching him by the back of his collar, and drug him back into the house. "And Tsuri!" He said turning to his younger sister while Naruto tried to free himself from the demon he had just met, "Get a box already! It's almost noon and I'm hungry!"

She nodded and watched as a pitiful-looking Naruto was drug into the house, yelled at, and told what to move and where.

"Oh my..." Tsuri said, shaking her head. "When will Al ever learn that just because Dad told him to be in charge of moving in, it doesn't mean that you have to control every aspect of it and punish people when they don't do things your way? Naruto it probably so scared right now that he isn't daring to breathe." She chuckled at the thought of Naruto turning blue and headed back to the moving van for which seemed like the hundredth time that day, grabbed a box, and headed back into the house where she heard her brother lecturing Naruto on how to properly run things when one is moving in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura had heard all this and peeked out her window to see the story of the ruckus. She laughed and felt sorry for her new friend; for she had only been in Konohagakure for five minutes and had already met the dunce of the village. _'Lucky her'

* * *

_

**Hey guys! I finally got my second chapter done! Yay! Please review it! Tell what you liked, didn't like, when you would want the next chapter posted, and, if you want to, just something random, like, your prefered type of pen. I don't know! just review, and i hoped that you liked my story! Thanks for reading fellow veiwers!**


	3. Orange Genin on a Leash

**Chapter Three**

**Orange Genin on a Leash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anypart of the Naruto series, that all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the author of the manga. **

**I do own Tsurikeku and Al, her 17 year old brother.**

**Summeries from the last chapters-**

**Chapter 1: Enter Tsurikeku, aarive in konoha, enter sakura, enter ino**

**Chapter 2: Move in begin, Enter Naruto, Enter Al**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time all of the boxes had finally been unpacked from all the cars and moving vans, it was 3:30, and everyone was well prepared to leave, especially Naruto. Naruto had never made it to Ichiraku for his lunch, and he was now starving. He also really wanted to leave because of Al, Tsuri's 17 year old brother, who had made him work non-stop for three and a half hours just because he had dropped a box earlier. 

By now, Naruto pretty much knew his way around the house, so, when he smelled food, he headed right to the kitchen. He found Tsuri making what looked like a feast.

Tsuri had changed into a different outfit from when Naruto last saw her, and to him, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but the bandana had been removed, so Naruto could see her angled bangs, and they had pink highlights in them, which surprised Naruto. He had never seen anyone with any sort of pinkness to their hair besides Sakura, but it didn't bother him, he thought that the pink suited Tsuri just fine. Silver earrings were also in her ears now. Two studs in her lower ear lobes, and a hoop on her upper right ear. She also was now wearing a different black tank top. It was longer, and instead of 'kunoichi' stitched into the back, there was a sand symbol in silver on the lower left back of the shirt, and lace around the bottom and top, which was still a v-neck. And she had traded in her pink plaid pants for a pair of small patterned silver and black checkered shorts. But what really caught Naruto off guard was she had painted two fine lines, outward on each of her cheeks, which were pink of all colors. They looked very similar to Naruto for some reason, but he couldn't place why.

After he finished gazing at Tsuri, he figured that the feast was for her family and that he should leave, so he began to back out of the kitchen when, BAM! He collided with someone.

This startled Tsuri and caused her to whip around with a spatula, and looking like she was ready to beat someone with it. But she only found Naruto and Al in a huddled heap within the door way.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped when he realized whose body he was sitting on. He jumped up and began to assist Al in standing up. "Sorry. My fault. Sorry…" and continued to apologize as he helped Al up, for he did not want another lecture and did not want to be drug around the house again by his collar.

Al stood there, dumbly, just watching Naruto taking the extra precautions to not be splattered into the kitchen floor if Al became angry. Then, a grin crept onto his face, "Well," he said in a serious voice, "I assume that you know what this means."

Naruto looked up at the scary man and slowly shook him head.

"Well," Al continued, a grin slowly creeping onto his face, "You," he approached Naruto, "Have to stay for supper!" He concluded in a roar as he gathered Naruto in a hug!

"Ahh! Get away from me! Monster! Monster!" Naruto screamed! "Monster! Help! Help! Help, help… Help?" his screaming slowly died and resolved in puzzlement when he realized that he was not being torn to pieces by the scary man. "Wait. What?"

"Hahaha!" Al suddenly began to laugh. "You're staying for supper! You helped out so much it's the least we can do!" Al chuckled, releasing Naruto from his bear hug.

"Really!?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, really," Al said, shaking his head at the celebratin Naruto, thinking _'what a pathetic kid.'_

Tsuri just laughed at the two. She still thought that Naruto was kind of annoying, but he was very helpful today, so she'd let him stick around.

"Yeah, well no one's going to get supper if you guys keep interrupting me!" she commanded and shooed both ninja out of the kitchen. "Actually," she paused in her pushing, "bring me more fire wood."

- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - -

"Sakura!" a voice called up the stairs.

Sakura looked up from her book, "Yeah mom?"

"Ino's here to see you! I'll send her up!"

"Ok!"

Ino pranced up the stairs, like some kinds of antelope on a sugar high, and shut the door behind her. "So, you met the new girl yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sakura replied glancing up from her book. "Her name's Tsuri, and she's from Sunagakure."

"From Suna? Cool!" Ino replied.

"Yeah, and she's a genin and," she looked up from her book with a grin on her face, "she has Naruto on a leash."

"Huh?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded at the window, and Ino peeked through the cheery blossom colored curtains to find Naruto carrying a heavy load of logs into the new neighbor's house while being told something about how it was so much easier to find wood in this village from some older man, who had dark long, spiky hair and was wearing a large tan shirt and long, black paints with many pockets for shuriken and kunai. Ino also saw a sand headband tied to the older guy's forehead, and red lines, from what looked like paint, drawn from the corners of his eyes towards his ears.

"She has Naruto doing chores for her?" Ino asked in amazement.

Saukra shrugged. "I guess. All that I know it that she is a kunoichi, and she can cook."

Ino looked over at Sakura puzzled. "And how do you know that?"

"Because Naruto was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop when he met her, and he hasn't left her house in over three hours, meaning that he never made it to his lunch of ramen." Sakura replied, grinning.

"Oh." Ino said, "However stupid a theory that sounds, it is Naruto, so I guess that you're right."

"Mm hm." Sakura agreed.

"Well," Ino started as she headed for the door, "I'll get outta here, but you keep an eye on her. Sand people creep me out."

"Duh," Sakura said, and dove back into her book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi sat in the Hokage's office, waiting to talk with her about the urgent news that she demanded that he hear at once. Well, the Hokage was no where to be seen at the moment, so he pulled out his favorite actibity to pass the time; reading small, orange, perverted books.

Just as he was coming upon one of what he thought to be a good part, Tsunade burst through the door. "I am so sorry Kakashi!" she exclaimed. "I just got out of a meeting." She said as she collapsed in the chair behind her desk.

"You asked to see me?" Kakashi asked as he hid his small square orange friend in his kunai pouch.

"Hm? Oh, right. The news!" she exclaimed. Kakashi thought that she seemed quite excited, so he began to pay attention.

"As you probably have heard, there is a family that has just moved here from Sunagakure," she said eyeing Kakashi. He shrugged. "Well," she continued slightly annoyed, "There is a young genin in the family, Tsurikeku. Starting tomorrow, she will be joining squad seven on missions and in training!" she ended happily.

The smiling Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a 'aren't-you-happy-' stare for a moment before Kakashi took the hint.

"All right then," Kakashi finally said, slightly scared of Tsunade if he didn't "I am going to need her mission profile, and then I'llbe off."

"To meet her of course," Tsunade said as she handed him a few sheets of paper with the ninja information Kakashi wanted about Tsurikeku.

"Sure," Kakashi agreed, and then left the room to find a place to write a scroll his new teammate to tell her to start her training with squad seven the next day.

* * *

**Thats chapter three! yay! I spent all day writing it! i hoped that you liked it! please write your reviews! thanks! thats all for now, until next time!**

**teaser: so, what will commence in Chapter 4? How will dinner go over at Tsuri's house? what will Sakura find out next? and what does Kakashi have planned for the squad seven? Wait until next time!**

**Review! thanks guys!**

**sincerely,**

**Your Beloved Konsoli**


	4. Dinner Dilemma

**Chapter Four**

**Dinner Dilemma**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto or any related subject. That all belongs to the original Author of the graphic novel series, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summaries:**

**Ch.**** 1-Enter Tsurikeku, Arrive in Konoha, Enter Sakura, Enter Ino**

**Ch. 2-Move in begin, Enter Naruto, Enter Al**

**Ch. 3-Naruto invited for Dinner, Enter Tsunade, Enter Kakashi**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto collapsed in one of the many comfy chairs that surrounded the family table, and waited for the early dinner to be ready. Tsuri's mother had come home earlier to help Tsuri finish preparing supper while Al explained all that had been accomplished during the afternoon to his father all while Tsuri's seven year old twin brothers Kō and Shō, ran around the house playing hide-and-go-seek tag holing small pinwheels that spun wildly as they ran. There was also a baby chair in the corner of the dinning room, but Naruto paid no attention to that. He'd not had very pleasant experiences with children before, so therefore, he didn't care to see a baby anytime soon.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had much on his mind, and was exhausted from his day of lifting and fixing and scrubbing. Yes, Al even made him scrub the floors, and the toilets, which were much to Naruto's dislike. He also wondered why this family didn't shun him like every other person in the village. He figured that it was because they had not been told about his fox friend sealed inside him.

"SUPPERS ALMOST DONE! GET TO THE TABLE!"

This cry through the house disrupted Naruto's train of thought. He opened his eyes to see who was screaming about what, just in time to see Kō and Shō stampeding towards his chair on the way to their seats.

_'Oh no' _thought Naruto.

BAM!

Naruto had been trampled by the two young ruffians, and was now under his toppled over chair, just in time to be seen by Tsuri who was carrying in one of the dishes she was going to serve.

She gave him a look that said 'do I even want to know' and then hesitantly asked, "Why is your chair sitting on top of you?"

Quickly getting up, he straightened out the chair, and tried to think of an excuse that would make since. "Uh. I …" nothing was coming to him. _'Oh! I'll use Kakashi's excuse! He always seems to make it work!' _He thought. "I," started the now confident Naruto, "got lost on the path of life."

Tsuri looked at Naruto, cocked her head to the side, and pondered this for a moment. She put the bowl of what looked like some kind of veggies on the table and cautiously asked, "Excuse me?"

Naruto's confidence was immediately shattered. "Nothing…" he trailed off. "Just leaned back to far I guess."

"Oh."

_ANOTHER AKWARD SILENCE_

Tsuri then silently left the room while Naruto began to pummel his head into the table to remind him how stupid he was and how he should never speak again.

---------------------------------

The early supper finally began at five o'clock sharp. Naruto was still embarrassed of what he has said earlier, so he hadn't spoken, or even dared to look Tsuri.

Supper started off normal for Tsuri, but Naruto was about to die from all the chaos.

Tsuri was the only one who ate normally, but as for the rest of the family, Naruto thought that Kakashi's ninja dogs could have eaten more mannerly. Kō and Shō were battling each other with their chopsticks, the youngest of the bunch, Nako, Tsuri's little sister, was avoiding the food her mother was trying to feed her and laughing as she did so, and Al and his father were deep into a conversation, leaving Naruto lost in the chaos.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he heard a voice "So, what kind of ninja squad are you on?"

It was Tsuri, and she was talking to him! _'Ok. Don't say anything Kakashi would say.'_

"Well, kind of a crazy one." He said. Tsuri hadn't given him a funny look yet, so he continued. "We have four people, including me and my sensei, so three guys and one girl. We took the chunin exam, but none of us passed it, so we are back to regular missions."

"So your sensei isn't a jonin?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Oh! He is! I meant that the other three of us didn't pass the exam when we took it a while ago." Naruto corrected. "Although our sensei is kinda perverted." Naruto laughed. "He reads these orange books and--" Naruto stopped talking. He noticed that the whole table was looking at him and saying with their faces _'what!?' _

"I didn't realize that they let ninja who were into that sort of _hobby_ train younger ninja." Tsuri's mother said coldly.

"Well," Naruto started. "I have never really seen the book, so I wouldn't know…" he ended muttering.

"Oh Mom! I'm sure that it is just a nasty rumor." She said smiling at her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure that you are right Tsuri. One can never be too careful though," she said unconvinced, and went back to unsuccessfully feeding Nako.

Tsuri turned back to face Naruto and gave him a fierce glare saying _'what the hell were you thinking!?'_

That was the second time that he had been glared at by a member of Tsuri's family. Naruto thought that glaring must run in the family, although Tsuri was closer to perfecting it by far compared to all the others. Hers was icy, and chilling, and even better than Sasuke's which Naruto hadn't thought was possible until tonight.

Dinner then commenced as usual; twins fighting, random topic conversations, occasionally food being eaten, until Nako said something completely unexpected.

"Tsuri!" the two year old commanded. "Fly!"

The table was silent.

"What?" asked Tsuri, unsure of what her sis said.

"Wanna fly!" whined Nako. "Wanna fly like yo- -" she was silenced by a spoonful of veggie mix stuffed into her mouth by her mother.

"Mom, have you been reading her too many stories before bed again?" Tsuri asked.

"Oh, yes! That's it! I think that they are going to her head!" and she started laughing, followed by the whole rest of the table, except Naruto.

He looked around, thinking that he had missed a joke, and just smiled and nodded with his mouth full of food.

Then the phone rang. Al's father left the table, so Al had no one to talk to. He took this opportunity to begin to lecture Naruto, again; this time on how the idea of chopsticks came to be.

Naruto took this opportunity to ignore Al and think more. He thought that this family sure acted strange, but he didn't really have any other family to compare them too, so he decided to just forget about it.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I am going to have to go meet my new colleges for a while, so I must leave."

"Ok!"

"Don't get lost."

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye bye dada!

"Yeah! Don't get lost!"

"See ya."

Supper proceeded for a few minutes before the twins asked to be excused, Tsuri's mother went to go put Nako down for a nap, and Al went to go finish unpacking his room. This left Naruto and Tsuri at the table, meaning that they were the ones to clear it.

"So, what was your sister saying before?" Naruto asked, trying to starts a conversation.

"Oh, nothing important! Ya know. Baby babble." She laughed.

"Heh." Naruto snorted as he followed Tsuri into the kitchen, when something caught his eye. On Tsuri's back, there were a pair of what looked like a cross between scars and tattoos to Naruto. He didn't know what it was, so, as she turned the corner, he moved his head to try to get a better look when,

BAM!

He walked into a wall.

Once again, Tsuri turned around and just shook her head. "Are you always this clumsy?" she asked, helping to pick up the dropped utensils and dishes.

He shrugged, sheepishly and bent down to help her pick up.

With Naruto's assistance, the dinning room was cleared easily, and the two genins were on the porch saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Tsuri said as she gave him a slight wave.

"You bet!" Naruto agreed.

Tsuri had turned to go back inside when Naruto had an idea.

"Hey Tsuri!" Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"Uh. I. Uh." Naruto choked. He had wanted to ask her to the upcoming Konoha festival in a few weeks, but found that he couldn't get the words out. "Yeah, see you around…"

Tsuri nodded and turned, flipping her hair into the breeze. To Naruto, she was gorgeous, no matter what other people said.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned from the house to walk home, but not before he saw a crow with a scroll heading for Tsuri's house. _'Probably from her Suna boyfriend' _he thought sadly, and continued home, hands in pockets, eyes down.

* * *

**From the author:**

**Yay! All done with chapter four! Ok, so I know that I said that I wouldn't post another one for a week. Well, I lied. Ok, I don't think that I am going to post Chapter five until, well, later...**

**Teaser: What was in the Mysterious scroll? Does Tsuri have bf? Will Naruto fall again? Read on next time to find out!**

**Thanks guys! Review and pm (private message) me if you want! And I know that I did say to give me constructive criticism, well, I don't handle that very well, so if you are nice please send it. Otherwise, tough.**

**Review please!**

**Sincerely,**

**You author who wants more reviews and nice constructive criticize, Konsoli**


End file.
